runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Big High Hill
Big High Hill (abbreviated as BHH) is a members-only minigame that was released on April 14, 1327 by Mod Berus after 72 years of development. This game is one versus all in which eight players play and it lasts twenty minutes. Each player chooses a tribe, gathers resources to equip the tribe, and fights to hold the top of the hill and the Bandos Monument. Official Worlds are 197, 298, 399, and 500. Introduction ‘’The Goblins of the Thorobshuun Tribe have discovered a powerful relic the Big High War God. Now goblins from all across Geilinor are fighting to be the ones to who own it. It is open to any who would help the goblin tribes in their struggle to see who will own the Big High God’s relic.’’ Location To get to the Big High Hill, you just talk to Bentnose, Wartface, or any goblin with a talk option. The first time they give you a small dialog, saying that they don’t trust humans but they will let you go. After that, you just select the option “Big High Hill” when talking to them to be instantly teleported. The Dorgushuun goblins will not teleport you to the Big High Hill. Getting There The most popular way to get there is just to travel north from Falador or east from Taverly to Bentnose or Wartface. Requirements Big High Hill has no skill or quest requirements, but there are a few recommendations. *Players will have to smith the Goblins some armor and weapons, so a good Smithing level is suggested. *Players will have to mine and woodcut the supplies they will need to arm their goblins and hold the Big High Hill, so decent Mining and Woodcutting Levels are suggested. *Players can be attacked by enemy goblins even when not holding the Big High Hill, so a good Defense Level is suggested. *This is mainly a Combat Minigame, so a good combat level is suggested. Objective The Objective of Big High Hill is to take the Bandos Monument at the top of the hill and hold it for the longest period of time in the Twenty Minutes. The Big High Hill begins with no fortifications and no flag, but when a Tribe takes it, their color of flag is placed on the Flag Stand. Players may then construct fortifications such as walls and barricades, as well as catapults and ballistae, to protect the hill. You are not allowed to bring ANY items into the game. Entering the Game You enter the game by going to any of the Goblin Tribe’s huts and signing up with that Tribe’s respective General. You may also go to the Tribe 1, 2, 3, and 4 Lobby to go into any of their tribes, or to the Tribe 5, 6, 7, and 8 Lobby to go into any of those tribes. You then wait until there are at least 4 other players in the other 7 tribes ready to play. Playing Big High Hill The entire goal is to hold and fortify the Bandos Monument on top of the hill. Area The area is square shaped and not very large. It has a large hill atop which rests the Bandos Monument. Around the hill, eight Tribe Huts are arranged in a circle. Each hut is home to a different tribe, one of which is your chosen tribe. Also arranged in the circle are the Furnace and Anvil, Mining Rocks, Trees, and the Fishing Sites. The top of the hill has the Bandos Monument, a pedestal with a huge glowing axe in it, and a flag pole. After you take the hill, there are ghost spots (similar to the spots inside POHs), in which you can construct walls, barricades, catapults, and ballistae that you can use to defend the hill. The Goblin Tribes In the game, each tribe gets ten Goblins that are all Level 80. When they die, they appear as ghosts in the hut for thirty seconds. You can talk to one goblin to assign all of the goblins to do one of several different tasks. *Attack Tribe: (You choose the tribe color) *Attack the Hill. *Defend the Hill. (They will take up position around the hill and on the ballistae, archer stands and catapults.) *Protect the Leader (You). *Guard the Hut. *Attack Tribe Leader: (You choose the tribe color) *Take Food: (number from 1 to 5. Goblins can hold 5 fish, and they eat them while in combat.) The Eight Tribes are as follows: #-Red-Thorobshuun #-Blue-Garagorshuun #-Green-Rekeshuun #-Black-Drogokishuun #-Yellow-Ekeleshuun #-White-Idithuun #-Purple-Narogoshuun #-Orange-Horogothgar Playing the Game When you start the game, you appear in your Tribe’s Hut. Ten goblins of your tribe’s color appear in there with you. Collecting Resources To arm and equip your Goblins, you need to get your Goblin Woodcutting Axe, Goblin Pickaxe, and Goblin Hammer. You can cut down trees and bank them in your hut via the bank chest, you will use them to build barricades, walls, and other defenses when you take the Hill. You will also need to head off to a pond and fish Goblin Fish. Cook them in your Hut’s Fire. You also mine Goblin Ores at the Mining Sites and smelt them into Goblin Bars, which you then smith into Goblin Armor and weapons at the Smithing sites. It is best to gather your resources at the beginning of the game as fast as you can. Send your goblins out to attack any other tribes or use them to defend you. Equipping your Goblins When you smith your Goblin’s Equipment, you have several different options in what to create. The items are structured very similar to Stealing Creation in that they are levels 1 through 5. Level 40 Smithing is required for Level 1 Equipment, 50 for level 2, and so on. *Goblin Light Armor - 4 Bars *Goblin Medium Armor - 6 Bars *Goblin Heavy Armor - 8 Bars *Goblin Light Shield - 2 Bars *Goblin Medium Shield - 3 Bars *Goblin Heavy Shield - 4 Bars *Goblin Shortbow - 2 Bars (it is actually made of metal.) *Goblin Longbow - 3 Bars *Goblin Handaxe - 2 Bars *Goblin War Axe - 4 Bars (two-handed) *Goblin Handsword - 2 Bars *Goblin War Sword - 4 Bars (two handed) Goblins ARE actually affected in their speed by whether the armor is Light, Medium, or Heavy. They do significantly better in battle with Heavy, but are much, much slower. Capturing the Hill You capture the hill by assaulting it with you and your goblins and successfully killing all of the enemy goblins and players at the top of the hill. You don’t have to destroy all of the defenses, but they will hamper you as you attack. When you and your goblins are the only ones on the hilltop, click on the flag stand and your tribe color flag will appear in the spot. Defending the Hill The defenses require different levels of construction to build, and different numbers of logs. The construction levels, defenses, numbers of logs, and descriptions are below. *10 - Barricade - 2 Logs - A small barricade wall that must be destroyed to pass. *20 - Wooden Wall - 3 Logs - A stronger defensive wall that must be destroyed to pass. *30 - Spiked Wall - 5 Logs - A Wooden Wall that also causes damage each time you attack. *40 - Spike Trap - 5 Logs - A trap that causes damage to enemies when they stand on the trap squares. *50 - Archer Stand - 5 Logs - A platform that goblins stand on to shoot at enemies. *60 - Ballista - 7 Logs - A weapon that goblins use to shoot at enemies. Hits one enemy with every shoot causing medium damage. *70 - Log Trap - 5 Logs - A that you activate, pushing logs down the hill causing chain damage. *80 - Ultimate Wall - 10 Logs - A stronger version of the Wooden Wall that also has spikes that do more damage. *90 - Catapult - 7 Logs - A weapon that goblins use to shoot at enemies. Hits one enemy with every shot causing strong damage. *99 - Mangonel - 12 Logs - A weapon that goblins use to shoot at enemies. Hits multiple enemies with every shot, causing strong damage. Enemies will attempt to charge up the hill and kill you, and you and your goblins must hold the hill for as long as you can. The one who holds the hill for the longest wins. Victory Big High Tickets are earned according to players. Every loser gets 1 ticket, while the winner gets two tickets for every player, (Tickets = Number of Players * 2), with a maximum of 16 tickets won for eight players playing. There was a rumor that if you dug on the Big High Hill (which is impossible to do as you can’t bring items into the game and there isn’t a spade available) you could get free tickets. Rewards You talk to Scarfist at the Big High Hill’s lobby to get rewards. The rewards cost tickets and are as follows. *A Goblin Lamp (1000 Experience) (not bankable) - 2 Tickets *Goblin Helm - 4 Ticket *Goblin Chestplate - 6 Tickets *Goblin Platelegs - 6 Tickets *Goblin Shield - 6 Tickets *Goblin Sword - 4 Tickets *Goblin Warsword - 8 Tickets *Great Goblin Helm - 40 Tickets *Great Goblin Chest plate - 60 Tickets *Great Goblin Platelegs - 60 Tickets *Great Goblin Shield - 60 Tickets *Great Goblin Sword - 40 Tickets *Great Goblin Warsword - 80 Tickets *Grand Goblin Helm - 400 Tickets *Grand Goblin Chest plate - 600 Tickets *Grand Goblin Platelegs - 600 Tickets *Grand Goblin Shield - 600 Tickets *Grand Goblin Sword - 400 Tickets *Grand Goblin Warsword - 800 Tickets *Bandos’s Goblin Armor Set - 5000 Tickets The Goblin armor set is a little better than Iron, Great Goblin set is a little better than Mithril, Grand Goblin set is a little better than Rune, and Bandos’s Goblin Armor Set is a little better than Rune, with a sizeable strength bonus. Trivia *When this was first released, Bentnose and Wartface were accidentally given attack options, and they were both level 1! This was fixed by JaGeX the next day. *A person with 99 Construction is able to hold off everyone by using only four Mangonels. They completely obliterate enemy goblin forces. After the first week, Mod Berus updated it so that four Goblins operated a Mangonel at one time, making it so that only two Mangonels could operate at one time. *There is a player-looking human NPC named Narb that walks around the lobby. He is unattackable, but has a combat level of 138. Category:Fake Minigames